paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted
This game is a parody of Skylanders: Trap Team. This game has a total of 150 villains, 10 of them per elements and 5 of them per chapter. The plot of this game is that Night Ryder has released the most wanted criminals from Pawtarus Maximum Security Prison in Adventure Bay, and it's up to the PAW Patrol along with the Trapper PAWS to round them all up, and they have a secret weapon to do so: Capturenite Cubes! If u have any suggestions for Villains post it in the comment section below. For the villains, tell me his/her name, it's species, it's back story and it's element. AND IF ANYONE DARES EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, THEY SHALL FEEL MY PARANORMAL WRATH!!!!!!! Playable Characters *Ryder (Voiced by Owen Mason) *Alex *Katie *Kiko Hamasaki *Robo-Pup *Marshall (Voiced by Gage Munroe) *Rubble (Voiced by Devan Cohen) *Chase (Voiced by Tristan Samuel) *Rocky *Zuma (Voiced by Alex Thorne) *Skye (Voiced by Kallan Holly) *Logan Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Tundra *Penelope *Lilac *Dusty (Voiced by Grey Delisie) *Tex *Cali *Chickaletta *Ocean (Voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) *Lizbeth (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Proton (Voiced by Oliva Olson) *Eve (Voiced by Cree Summer) *Kiddy (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *Hikari (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Emily Thorn *Richardo Thorn (Voiced by Kyle Rideout) *Benjamen Thorn *Blizzard *Flurry *Petey Perplex * Patapoyon * Watto * Necrow Trapper PAWS *Blowaway (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice actor: Tom Mcgrath. Capturenite Weapon: Whip. Element: Air) *Cookie (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice actor: Sonja Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Soccer Ball. Element: Time) *Talon (Breed: Bloodhound. Voice actor: James Patrick Stuart. Capturenite Weapon: Missile Launcher. Element: Tech) *Rafael (Breed: Beauceron. Voice: Antonio Banderas Capturenite Weapon: Spanish Guitar. Element: Music) *Donna (Breed: Irish Wolf Hound. Voice: Katey Sagal. Capturenite Weapon: Lance. Element: Undead) *Olympia (Breed: Bernese Mountain Dog. Voice: Alyson Stoner. Capturnenite Weapon: Grapplng Hook. Element: Earth) *Cooper (Breed: Beagle/Labrador Retriever Mix. Voice: Billy West. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Pick. Element: Water) *Icee (Breed: Wolf Husky Mix. Voice: Lauren Tom. Capturenite Weapon: Elemental Gloves. Element: Water) *Andrew (Breed: Border Collie. Voice: Jason Marsden. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Skate Gauntlets. Element: Earth) *Gueshwindigkeith (Breed: German Shepard. Voice actor: Vic Mignogna. Capturenite Weapon: Karate Gloves. Element: Magic) *Eaglo (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice Actor: Jason Ritter. Capturenite Weapon: The Rebirth Staff. Element: Magic) *Kenneth Smith (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Roger Craig Smith. Capturenite Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Element: Air) *Farmer Yumi (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Hiromi Okuyama. Capturenite Weapon: Pitchfork. Element: Life) *Emiko (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Ashleigh Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Bo-Staff. Element: Time) *ThinMints (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Kira Tozer. Capturenite Weapon: Camera. Element: Cryptid) *GingerSnap (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Tabitha St. Germain. Capturenite Weapon: Electric Guitar. Element: Music) *Biscotti (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Nicole Oliver. Capturenite Weapon: Sewing Needle Sword. Element: Movie) *Princess Aquina (Breed: Mer-Pup. Voice: Kathleen Barr. Capturenite Weapon: Triton. Element: Cryptid) *Victoria (Breed: English Bulldog. Voice: April Winchell. Capturenite Weapon: Judo Gloves. Element: Life) *Space Alien (Species: Space Alien. Voice: Sam Vincent. Capturenite Weapon: Alien Bubble Gun. Element: Galaxy) *Lunar (Breed: Night Wolf. Voice: Teresa Gallagher. Capturenite Weapon: Lightsaber. Element: Galaxy) *Spirit (Breed: Beagle. Voice: Ashleigh Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Needle. Element: Mutant) *Switch (Breed: Shape shifter Pup. Voice: Kyle Rideout. Capturenite Weapon: Axe. Element: Mutant) *Windy (Breed: Skeleton Poodle. Voice: Michaela Dietz. Capturenite Weapon: Bone-A-Rang. Element: Undead) *Texina (Species: Human. Voice: Kari Wahlgren. Capturenite Weapon: Six Shooter. Element: Movie) *Tiki (Breed: Mixed Breed. Voice: Phil LaMarr. Capturenite Weapon: Ukelele. Element: Fire) * Jack (Breed: Jack Russell. Voice: Logan Grove. Capturenite Weapon: Dynamite. Element: Fire) *Iron Pup (Breed: Chiwawa. Voice: Jeff Bennet. Capturenite Weapon: Robot Suit. Element: Tech) *Agro (Breed: Pit-bull. Voice: Troy Baker. Capturenite Weapon: Sais. Element: Darkness) * Xolo (Breed: Xoloitzcuintle. Voice: Jonathan Salvin. Capturenite Weapon: Fangs. Element; Darkness) Teams The OveRyders *Ryder *Chase *Skye *Proton *Logan Hinako *Ocean * Lizbeth *Dusty *Petey Perplex *Tex * Watto Willingham * Lucas "Patapoyon" Willingham * Blowaway * Talon * Eaglo * Gueshwindigkeith * Princess Aquina * Space Alien * Switch * Windy * Texina * Xolo The Young Explorers *Alex *Tundra *Rocky *Lilac *Kiko Hamasaki *Marshall *Kiddy *Blizzard *Monty Hinako *Flurry *Suzan Hinako * Sputnik * Necrow * Agro * Tiki * Donna * Biscotti * ThinMints * GingerSnap * Rafael * Cookie * Icee * Andrew The Expert Fighters *Katie *Rubble *Zuma *Penelope *Cali *Chickaletta *Eve *Hikari *Emily *Richardo *Benjamen Thorn *Robo-Pup * Spirit * Iron Pup * Kenneth Smith * Victoria * Farmer Yumi * Emiko * Cooper * Olympia * Lunar * Jack Trappable Villains Air *Zap (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Ashleigh Ball) *Board Squawk (Species: Pelican/Dance Mat Hybrid. Voice: Matt Bennet) *Eyks (Species: Cockapoo. Voice: Kallan Holley) *General Seagull (Species: Seagull. Voice: Charlie Day) *Molt Volt (Species: Hawk. Voice: Tim Lagasse. Main Weapon: The Zeus Cannon) *Trickster (Species: Alligator. Voice: Louis Chirillo) *Madness Gladys (Species: Skunk Gladiator. Voice: Linda Cardellini) * Gales (Species: Cockapoo) * ???? * ???? Water *Amuz (Species: Black Chocolate Labrador. Voice: Alex Thorne. Weapon: Water Bending Powers) *Water Baboon (Species: Baboon) *Tsunami (Species: Chocolate Labrador. Voice: James Wallis. Weapon: Cutlass) *Monster Suds (Bubble Monster) *Overflow (Species: Goldfish. Voice: Tony Hale. Weapon: Knife and Fork) * ???? * ???? * ???? * ???? * ???? Earth Earth Cake (Species: Cake. Voice: Fred Tatasicore) Bookworm (Species: Graboid. Voice: Jeff Bennet) Bulldozer (Species: Bulldog/Bulldozer hybrid. Voice: John Dimaggio) Elbbur (Species: Bulldog. Voice: Devan Cohen) Horn-Drill (Species: Hornbill) Earth-Cake (Species: Cake. Voice: Fred Tatasicore) Mud-Bath (Species: Muddy Bathtub. Voice: Skylar Page) Tremor Tarantula (Species: Tarantula. Voice: Harland Williams) General Snips (Species: Crab. Voice: Trey Parker) Title Flipper (Species: Giant Domino. Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson) Life *Pollution Pup (Species: Mixed Breed. Voice: Billy West. Main Weapon: Chainsaw) *Ykcor (Species: Mixed Breed. Voice: Stuart Ralson. Main Weapon: Trash Catapult) *Motor-Fly (Species: Butter Fly. Voice: Nolan North) *The Honey-Pill Gang (Species: Owl (Rig Rank) Badger (Disaster Dee) and Wolverine (Wonder Crike). Voices: Matt Hill, Kevin Miller and Jeff Bennet) *Snake Vine (Species: Grape Vine/Snake Hybrid. Voice: Adam DeVine. Main Weapon: Grape Mines) *Matador Long Legs (Species: Spider. Voice: Carlos Alazraqui) *Bee Wolf (Species: Wolf Bee/Hybrid. Voice: Phil Vischer. Main Weapon: Bee Hive Bombs) *Leaf Thief (Species: Hippogriff. Voice: Grey Delisle. Main Weapon: Leaf Ninja Stars) *Melody (Species: Dalmatian. Voice Actor: Kelly Wenham. Main Weapon: Life Beams) *Shadow Yumi (Species: Dark Human Clone) Tech *Robo-Raptor (Species: Robotic Raptor. Voice: Rob Tinkler) *Madame Bomb (Species: Bomberanian. Voice: Deedee Magno Hall) *Slash (Species: Basset Hound. Voice: Greg Ellis. Main weapon: Katana) *Road Ripper (Species: Stag Beetle. Voice: Jeff Bennet.) *Redyr (Species: Human. Voice: Owen Mason) *Card Shark (Species: Catfish. Voice: Nolan North) *Andrew Snake-Eyes (Species: Human) *Bionic Bunny (Species: Robot Rabbit) *Binary Blade (Species: Cyborg Cockapoo. Holiday: Memorial Day. Weapon: Data Hacking Device) Undead *Heidi-Cane (Species: Evil Cockapoo. Voice: Kallan Holley) *Lily Demonock (Species: Fallen Angel. Voice: Ariel Winter) *Hunter (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Will Arnett) *Ranger Ryder (Species: Human. Voice: Owen Mason. Main weapon: Silenced Pistol) *Zom Bomb (Species: Zombie Frog. Voice: Jess Harnell) *Carith (Species: Rottweiler. Voice: Kathleen Barr) *Pound Duppy (Species: Duppy/Dog Hybrid. Voice: Kerry Shale) *Ghost (Species: Albino Bloodhound. Voice: Maurice LaMarche. Main weapon: Shuriken Launcher) *Violet Brown (Species: Beagle. Voice Actor: Olivia Olson) *Hankey-Stein (Species: Frankenstein's Monster. Voice: Bill Fagerbakke) Fire *Sabina Alfonso (Species: Human. Voice: Sarah Williams) * Kamasouffle (Species: Souffle. Voice: Danny Katiana) *SurtuRuff (Species: Labrador. Voice: Chris Hardwick) * Smokehound (Species: Dalmatian. Voice: Nolan North) *Llahsram (Species: Dalmatian. Voice: Gage Munroe) *Blasterderm (Species: Robot Elephant. Voice: Aaron Albertus) *FIre Flood (Species: Kitchen Sink Voice: Louis Chirillo) *Kuchisake-Oven (Species: Oven Ghost Mecha. Voice: Jim Conroy) Magic *Dixie (Species: Cat. Voice: Tara Strong) *Kalvin the Kaotic Kat (Species: Alien Feline. Voice: John Dimaggio) *Misty Shadows (Species: Shadow. Voice: S. Scott Bullock) *Abnormaliva (Species: Persian Cat. Voice: Kari Wahlgren) *Fasta Blasta (Species: Road Runner. Voice: Rob Paulsen) *Chopaoutai (Species: Corn Cob. Voice: Jonathan Salvin) *Slow Yo (Species: Sloth. Voice: Leon Thomas the III) *Fad Hatter (Species: Golden Retriever) Darkness *Night Ryder (Species: Human. Voice: D.C. Douglas) *Brutus Garnell (Species: Doberman. Voice: Kwesi Boakye) *Muno Bruno (Species: Inchworm. Voice: Troy Baker) *Esahc (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Tristan Samuel) *Dark Blizzard (Species: Husky. Voice: Roger Craig Smith) *Dark Chaos (Species: Ghost. Voice: John Kassir) *Gram (Species: Boxer. Voice: John Dimaggio) *Crush (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Troy Baker) Light * Esmerelda * Stage Frightener * * * * * * Paint * Caseam * * * * * * * * * Spark * Y2K Kat * Server Error * * * * * * Ice * Ice Breaker * Frosty * * * * * * * * Poison * * * * * * * * * * Music *SaxoPhant (Species: Elephant. Voice: Estelle) *Punk Hop (Species: Kangaroo) *Scarllimbo (Species: Fox. Voice:) *DJ Crablegs (Species: DJ Table/Crab Hybrid) *Wing Strings (Species: Crane) *Hoot Flute (Species: Owl) *Bull Horn (Species: Bull) *Demona (Species: Demon) Time *Cuckoo-Cat (Species: Cat/Cuckoo Clock Hybrid. Voice: Jessica DiCicco) *Clay-Watch (Species: Bear. Voice: Alex Hirsch. Weapon: Time Cane) *Ravage Garnell *Time Rift (Species: Jaguar) *Hour Howler (Species: Wolf) *Choo Choo Clock (Species: Train/Salamander Hybrid) *Quantium Bone (Species: Beagle. Voice: Jason Ritter) *Vivica (Species: Poodle. Voice: Nicole Oliver) Galaxy *King Galaxta (Species: UFOwlet. Voice: Dan Russell) *U.F.K.O. (Species: UFO) *Moon Goon (Species: Robotic Moon Mecha) *Rover-Field (Species: Mars Rover/Monster Hybrid) *Comet Wasp (Species: Wasp) *Super-Nova Flare (Species: Dragon) *Nebula Core (Species: Jersey Devil) *Cosmic Warrior (Species: Star) Cryptid *Adventure Bay Snow Monster (Species: Snow Monster. Voices: Kevin Chamberlin, Charlie Day and Steven Merchant) *El Calzone-Cabra (Species: Chupacabra) *Black Laboom (Species: Sea Monster. Voice: T.J. Miller) *Montgomery Monocle *Rowdy Raptor (Species: Raptor. Voice: Jeremy Shada) *Rinty (Species: Bulldog. Voice: Kevin Chamberlin) *Stone Stare (Species: Gargoyle) * The Ghost Crew (Species: Ghost Walrus, Cat and Chicken. Episode: Pups and the Ghost Pirate) Movie *Tux-I-nator (Species: Machine Crawler) *Cat Smash (Species: Siamese Cat. Voice: Kelly Hu) *Apoco-Lynx (Species: Lynx. Voice: Jim Parsons) *Dino-S'more (Species: Dinosaur/Marshmallow Hybrid. Voice: Rick Jones) *Warcarrier (Species: Kangaroo) *Gecko Double 0 (Species: Chameleon) *Turtlesystem (Species: Turtle) *Time Penguin (Species: Penguin) Mutant *Quack Widow (Species: Spider/Duck Hybrid) *Dachompa (Species: African Shaman. Voice: Billy West) *Clone Crab (Species: Cloning Machine/Crab Hybrid. Voice: Alex Hirsch) * The Drakon (Species: Mutated Doberman. Voice: Louis Chirillo. Main weapon: Brass knuckles) * Mob Motor (Species: Angry Mob/Robot Spider Hybrid) * Zoo Brute (Species: Mutated Monster) * Mask Masher (Species: Animatronic Coyote) * Yipper (Species: Chiwawa. Voice: Nolan North. Attacks: Super Speed) Quests These quests are used to help upgrade villains and get them on the path to good, it also changes the villains colors, but for humans it changes the colors of their outfits. Even though they can have costumes if they do. There are quests for DLC villains, but only for the levels they are trappable in! Barlow's Quest Saving the Darkness: Bring Barlow to Jake in Pups Go Hunting to turn the Cove of Darkness into the Cove of Happiness. * Zap's Quest Zapping Down The Problem: Bring Zap to Ryder in Pups Film Festival to zap down some enemies nearby. * Ashley's Quest The Evil Trees: Bring Ashley to Mr. Porter in Pups Hit and Run to use her chainsaw to cut down some evil trees. * Robo Raptor's Quest Raptor Call: Bring Robo Raptor to Mayor Goodway in Pups and the Air Ambush to call some other raptors to help her take out some giant monsters. * Tux-I-Nator's Quest Film Party: Bring Tux-I-Nator to Captain Turbot in Pups Film Festival to make some new films for some people to watch. * Turbine Trouble: Bring Heidi-Cane to Mayor Goodway in Pups and the Magic Show to bring back power to the wind turbines * Arrogant Crow-hard: Bring Lily Demonock to Farmer Al in Pups and the Barnyard Brawl to get rid of some crows. * Hunter's Quest: Shooting Gallery * Warriors of Tomorrow, Today!: Bring Ranger to Yamamoto in Pups Fight Fest to help train some of his students. * Caveman Cave In!: Bring Zom Bomb to Rub-Ugh in Pups Do The Time Warp to save some Dinosaur Eggs. * Carith's Quest: ???? * Frightening Francois: Bring Pound Duppy to Capt'n Turbot in Pups and the Barnyard Brawl to help build the perfect haunted house * Ghost's Quest: ???? * Violet Brown's Quest: ???? * Hankey-Stein's Quest: ???? * Kama-Souffle's Quest: Bring Kamasouffle to Mr. Porter at Pups and the Doppelganger to cook up a tasty souffle for lunch. * The Python's Power: Bring Sabina Alfonso to Venus Burlap in Pups Go Hunting to help get rid of some ninjas from the Thunder Serpent Clan. * Garage-less Band: Bring Cat Smash to Roxking Roxie in Pups Hit and Run to help use her strength to open her garage door. List of Enemies * Buzzsaw-Zinga (Species: Hummingbird) * Wolf Fusion (Species: Cold Wolf) * Cloud Crab (Species: Cloud) * Hat Trick (Species: Bunny) * Nightmare Dwarf (Species: Dwarf) * Cluck Mucks (Species: Chicken) * Rope-A-Mope (Species: Spaghetti Octopus) * Pepper Spider (Species: Nopal Spider) * Mush Slush (Species: Husky/Slushie Hybrid) * Bowl Turtle (Species: Turtle) * Tux Goon (Species: Penguin) * Chapters *Chapter 1: Pups Meet the Trapper PAWS (Villains: Ashley, Frosty, Zap, Dixie and Barlow) *Chapter 2: Pups Get Cooking! (Villains: Kamasouffle, El Calzone-Cabra, Brain Freezy, Chopaoutai and Earth-Cake ) *Chapter 3: Pups Film Festival. (Villains: Tux-I-Nator, Gram, Yipper, Vivica and Rinty) *Chapter 4: Pups and the Doppelganger (Villains: Apoco-Lynx, Bee Wolf, Mud Bath, Esahc and Llahsram) *Chapter 5: Pups Mirror Mash (Villains: Elbbur, Ykcor, Eyks, Amuz and Redyr Kcaz) *Chapter 6: Pups Get Shocked! (Villains: The Honey Pill Gang, Dark Chaos, Sabina Alfonso, Clay-Watch and Sparx the Shocking Spaniel) *Chapter 7: Pups and the Abnormal Afternoon (Villains: Molt Volt, Bionic Bunny, Dachompba, Cuckoo-Cat and Abnormaliva) *Chapter 8: Pups and the Bomb Squad (Villains: Zom Bomb, Black Laboom, Blasterderm, Water Baboon and Madame Bomb) *Chapter 9: Pups and the Magic Show (Villains: Choo Choo Clock, Card Shark, Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins, Hoot Flute and Dementrio the Demon Lord) *Chapter 10: Pups and the Ring Leader (Villains: Violet Brown, Bookworm, Heidi-Cane, Copy Cat and Kalvin the Kaotic Kat) *Chapter 11: Pups Go Hunting. (Villains: Hankey-Stein, Brutus Garnell, Slash, Fire Flood and Ranger Ryder) *Chapter 12: Pups and the Barnyard Brawl (Villains: Pound Duppy, U.F.K.O, Snake Vine, Thunder Serpent and Bull Horn) *Chapter 13: Pups and the Godly Grudge (Viilains: Organ Donor, SutuRuff, Ymeow, Adventure Bay Snow Monster and King Galaxta) *Chapter 14: Pups Slug Fest (Villains: Time Rift, Slow Yo, Cat Smash, Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins and Andrew Snake-Eyes) *Chapter 15: Pups Hit and Run! (Villains: Fasta Blasta, Monster Suds, Muno Bruno, Motor-Fly and Road Ripper) *Chapter 16: Pups Do the Time Warp! (Villains: Lily Demonock, Horn-Drill, Dino S'more, Moon Goon and Quantium Bone) *Chapter 17: Pups V.S. The Roboto Trio (Villains: General Snips, Rowdy Raptor, Clone Crab, Madness Gladys, and Kuchisake-Oven) *Chapter 18: Pups Fright Night (Villains: Muddy Marie, Rug-Step, Misty Shadows, Blaze and Carith) *Chapter 19: Pups and the Mutant Outbreak (Villains: Overflow, Board-Squawk, Rover-Field, DJ Crablegs and Mob-Motor) *Chapter 20: Pups on Thin Ice! (Villains: Sax-O-Phant, Quack Widow, Comet Wasp, Collie-Wood and Ice Dog) *Chapter 21: Pups and the Master of Shadows (Villains: Lobstergator, Trickster, Bill Buster, Super-Nova Flare and Dark Blizzard) *Chapter 22: Pups Home Invasion! (Villains: Mask Masher, Strumming Bird, Tremor Tarantula, Hour-Blast and Y2K Kat) *Chapter 23: Pups Fight Hell-Fire! (Villains: Melody, Wing Strings, Gecko Double 0, Shock Loch and Smokehound) *Chapter 24: Pups Wrecking Crew (Villains: Heart Clubber, Pond Poacher, Light Beacon, Leaf Thief and Bulldozer) *Chapter 25: Pups and the Crime Wave! (Villains: Scarllimbo, Turtlesystem, Cosmic Warrior, Time Prowler and Hunter) *Chapter 26: Pups and the Tree Torturers! (Villains: SmileMandy, Time Penguin, Nebula Core, Jay Zapper and Pollution Pup) *Chapter 27: Pups and the Great Flood! (Villains: Fad Hatter, General Seagull, Hour Howler, Stone Stare and Tsunami) *Chapter 28: Pups and the Air Ambush! (Villains: Title Flipper, Punk Hop, Natasha, Stop Watch and Gales) *Chapter 29: Pups and the Robot Rampage!! (Villains: Shadow Wally, Matador Long-Legs, Warcarrier, Esmerelda and Robo-Raptor) *Chapter 30: Pups and the Battle for Adventure Bay (Villains: Ghost, The Drakon, Dawn Ryder, Izabella Humdinger and Night Ryder) Gallery Trivia * Originally, Cat Smash was going to be named Gang Bang, but was changed since the term Gang Bang is a little inappropriate for a kid's game * This game is the debut appearance of many villains and enemy types * Farmer Yumi reveals to be a ninja * The DARK Patrol members you capture are actually clones made by Night Ryder. So the ones you captured are just fakes but they are still playable Cultural References * Some of the Villain's theme songs are licensed songs by popular artists. Example: Barlow's song is Black Widow by Iggy Azalia and Rita Ota. * The fact that Farmer Yumi's father being the Head of the International Karate Association of Canada with the Kancho Title is a reference to Hiromi Okuyama's father, Takemasa Okuyama. * The Emperor of Brawlers tournament is a parody of King of Fighters, a SNK crossover game that appears in arcade ports. Weapons Types Introduced *Kitchen Utensils *Logan's Spy Stuff *Helper Weapons *Hybrid Weapons *Lances *Bazookas Achievements *You're all Excellent Pups!!- Collect all Achievements *Coven of Shame- Capture Barlow *The Cake Isn't A Lie- Capture Earth-Cake *Grounded- Capture the Bullies *Fastest Fire Pup- Capture Llahsram *7 Years of Bad Luck- Capture Redyr *Shocking Finish- Capture Sparx *Let the Heads Roll- Capture Abnormaliva *Not a Good Firework- Capture Madame Bomb *Demon? More Like Prey- Capture Dementrio *The Show Must Not Go On- Capture Kalvin *Siblings Are For Life... Maybe Not- Capture Ranger *Ole Matador- Capture Bull Horn *U.F.PWNED!- Capture King Galaxta *T.K.O!- Capture Andrew Snake Eye *Road Kill- Capture Road Ripper *F In Physics- Capture Quanitum Bone *No More Female Violence- Capture Kuchisake-Oven *A Wife Falls Like Her Husband- Capture Carith *Webbed Like A Fly- Capture Mob-Motor *Hot Winter- Capture Ice Dog *Some Brother's Need To Learn- Capture Dark Blizzard *K9 Antivirus- Capture Y2K Kat *Spontaneous Combustion- Capture Smokehound *Digged Out- Capture Bulldozer *The Hunter Has Become The Hunted- Capture Hunter *The Earth Needs Us!- Capture Pollution Pup *Swimming is Forbidden- Capture Tsunami *Crash Landing- Capture Gales *Shut Down- Capture Robo-Raptor *You Saved The Day!- Capture Night Ryder! *Master Chef- Collect All Kitchen Utensils *Secret Agent- Collect All of Logan's Spy Stuff *It's All About Teamwork- Collect All Helper Weapons *Perfect Combination- Collect All Hybrid Weapons *Piercing Talent- Collect All Lances *Highest Ranking- Collect All Bazookas *You Aren't Very Good Pups- Get your Health Bar Drained for the first time *Hot Air Buffoon- Capture your First Air Villain *Stormy Flight- Capture Six Air Villains *Acrophobia- Capture All Air Villains *Ready, Set, Get Wet- Capture your first Water Villain *Hold Your Breath Longer Then A Walrus- Capture Six Water Villains *Skill Bigger Then The Ocean- Capture All Water Villains *Shovel- Capture your first Earth Villain *Digger- Capture Six Earth Villains *Earthquake!- Capture All Earth Villains *Still Alive- Capture your first Life Villain *Green Means Go!- Capture Six Life Villains *Withered Forest..... For Them- Capture All Life Villains *Computer Science- Capture your first Tech Villain *Robotics Class- Capture Six Tech Villains *The Magic Of Progress- Capture All Tech Villains *Rotten- Capture Your First Undead Villain *Not So Haunted Ship- Capture Six Undead Villains *Halloween Party- Capture All Undead Villains *Grease Fire, Grease Fire!- Capture your First Fire Villain. *Disco Inferno- Capture Six Fire Villains *Through the Fire and the Flames- Capture All Fire Villains. *New Sorcerer- Capture your First Magic Villain *Wizard- Capture Six Magic Villains *No More Spells- Capture All Magic Villains *Dark Age- Capture your first Darkness Villain *Night Has Fallen- Capture Six Darkness Villains *Dawn and Dusk- Capture All Darkness Villains *New Musician- Capture Your first Music Villain *My Guitar Is In My Mind- Capture Six Music Villains *Better Then Mozart- Capture All Music Villains *Out Of Time- Capture Your First Time Villain * The Clock's Ticking- Capture Six Time Villains * Time's Up!- Capture All Time Villains * Out Of This World- Capture Your First Space Villain * One Small Step For Pup, One Giant Leap For Pup Kind- Capture Six Space Villains * Where No Pup Has Gone Before- Capture All Space Villains * Logical Explanation: Capture Your First Cryptid Villain * True Or Real?- Capture Six Cryptid Villains * Cryptozoologist- Capture All Cryptid Villains * Lights, Camera, Action!- Capture Your First Movie Villain * No Business Like Show Business- Capture Six Movie Villains * Summer Blockbuster- Capture All Movie Villains * Failed Experiment- Capture Your First Mutant Villain * Exposure, Infection, Epidemic Evacuation and Devastation- Capture Six Mutant Villains * Quarantined- Capture All Mutant Villains Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Games